Cosmetipedia:Discussion policy
Discussion '''is a very important part of ; it allows social interaction on the wiki to discuss with other fans, assistance to users in need of help, and it allows improvements to be made to better the wiki. With this in mind, it is very important that we follow a set of rules so everything runs as smooth and civil as possible. General rules for discussion #General rules apply everywhere on the wiki meaning discussion is included. Please keep this in mind. #Be polite when speaking with users. Agree and disagree with others politely, no matter how different your opinions are. #Please use appropriate english when discussing. Standard English as well as correct punctuation is expected from all users. #Please use appropriate language (see general policy number 2 under "Using the wiki"). #Chain links messages are not allowed. DO NOT post them anywhere. #Do not give out any personal information when discussing. This includes especially your full name, your phone number, and your address. #Do not bully or offend anyone in discussions. Please be as respectful as possible even if you disagree with others. Negative retaliation also falls under this category and will be identified as bullying (see general policy number 1 under "Behavior"). #Do not post anything that may disturb others or make people feel uncomfortable. #All content in discussions must be appropriate. #Please do not do anything to delibrately anger another person in a discussion. Message Walls Each user has a message wall, a location where users can speak with that users and message them back and forth. #All users have complete control over their message walls. They can control what goes on and who goes on their message walls. Exceptions go to the wiki policies and admins trying to solve a problem or who have a reason. #Please respect message walls of others as everyone has different rules of their walls. #If you want a user to leave your message wall please ask them respectively. If you are asked to leave, you must respectively leave. Exceptions are made to admins when they are there for a reason. Forum The forum is the central location where community discussion takes place. There are different message boards in the forum, each for different topics of discussions. Rules #Please do not start any discussion or talk about anything outside of the topic meant for the board. #Please use standard English and correct punctuation when in discussions (some exceptions for Get Social board). #You cannot spam any threads on any of the boards. #Please try to close any of the threads you started as soon as possible '''after the discussion comes to a close or becomes inactive. #All discussions begun on a board should have a point to them. All pointless discussions will be deleted. #If a discussion does not recieve at least one response within 30 days of it's creation, it will be deleted. Boards #'Cosmetipedia board' – This board is for discussion about cosmetics or topics related to cosmetics. #'Get Social board' – On this board you can talk about anything you want with other users! This board is just for general discussion. Since this board is very social, please keep in mind that no personal information can be shared, inappropriate content is not allowed, be respectful at all times, and do not bully or harass others. #'Wiki Improvements board' – This board is for discussing changes and improvements on the wiki. Whenever you have a suggestion for the wiki, please do not tell an admin but bring it to the attention of the wiki community on this board. #'News and Announcements board' – This board is for announcing new and exciting things. Discussion on this board must legitimately be something that can be called “news” and something that should be announced. #'Admin noticeboard' - For anything that needs to be brought to the attention of an admin such as page errors/destruction, rule violations or inappropriate behavior, please post it on this board. An admin will respond very soon and address the problem. This board is here so admins can easily tend to issues on the wiki fast and as soon as possible. #'Help desk board' – On this board you can ask for any help you may need. Anyone is welcome to assit another. The help desk board is only for wiki related help questions. Personal help can be posted on the Social board. #'Wiki Staff and Group Discussions board' – This board is for wiki staff and group discussion. By this we mean any groups on the wiki such as admins, chat moderators, rollbacks, etc. You cannot take part in any discussion or start a discussion unless you are a part of that group or part of a group. All discussion must also have a meaning. Comments Comment sections are stationed at the bottom of every page and is a place where users can share their opinions about the topic of the page. #All comments you make must be loosely/mostly relevant to the page they are being commented on. If the comment is related to in any way, it is basically okay. Irrelevant social interaction should occur in a blog post, in the chat, or on the Social board. #Comments cannot be used for social interaction outside of the topic of the page. #Please do not spam the comments (posting the same thing multiple times or posting one worded comments over and over).